I Should Hate You
by FireWritter
Summary: ¿amor u odio? esta es la pregunta que Shun y June se hacen a menudo. El odio de sus padres los separan pero ellos tratarán de hacer lo imposible y dejar en claro que su amor es más fuerte que cualquier guerra desatada entre ambos bandos.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1)**

[Shun]

Abrí los ojos lentamente, el sol entraba por la ventana e iluminaba toda mi habitación. Me senté en el borde de la cama para luego ponerme mis pantuflas y levantarme aún adormilado.

Sábado 8:00 am, se supone que aprovecharía las vacaciones antes del colegio para levantarme hasta tarde pero mi cuerpo simplemente está acostumbrado a madrugar.

Me acerqué a la ventana con la intención de cerrarla para así poder apagar un poco la luz que llenaba el lugar, froté mis ojos y tomé una de las largas cortinas, pero antes de poder cerrarla la vi… era ella, mi vecina de enfrente. Podía ver su figura a través de su ventana que daba frente a la mía.

-es hermosa- murmuré mientras me perdía en sus cabellos dorados, los cuales ella se encontraba peinando con un curioso animo, por el movimiento de sus labios pude notar que estaba cantando. Sonreí risueñamente, ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con el calor de su piel junto a la mía? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me enamore perdidamente de ella? Suspiré, jamás tendría oportunidad de estar a su lado. Si tan solo ella supiese acerca de mis sentimientos… si tan solo no fuese… mi peor enemiga…

[June]

-¡Hora de levantarse!, ¿June? ¡Niña despierta!- escuché en sueños, era mi nana Marín quien se encontraba sacudiéndome de un lado a otro con la intención de despertarme.

-ya, ya voy Marín- contesté medio dormida mientras abrazaba una de mis enormes almohadas.

-vístete rápido que tu padre espera para que desayunen abajo- asentí apretando cada vez más mi almohada, Marín solo suspiró y se retiró. Bien escuché la puerta de mi dormitorio cerrarse, abrí uno de mis ojos para comprobar que no había nadie, y salí de mi cama de un salto, me vestí rápidamente con un short no muy corto ni muy largo, una blusa color negra y me puse unas sandalias. Al terminar de vestirme tomé el cepillo y comencé a peinarme. Hoy sería un gran día, algo me lo decía. Instintivamente empecé a cantar mientras me miraba en un enorme espejo. Al terminar me acerqué a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas pero me detuve al divisar el cuerpo de mi odiado y sexy vecino… esperen… ¿acaso dije sexy? ¡Cielos en que estoy pensado! Pero… había que admitirlo, es un joven de mi edad, un poco más alto que yo, tiene unos cabellos verdes; largos, unos ojos esmeralda que atrapan a cualquiera que se atreva a mi mirarlo, y su cuerpo… ¡cielos! ¿Quién no se tentaría ante semejante obra de arte? Creo que llevo años perdidamente enamorada de aquel muchacho, el único problema es… nuestros padres.

Según sé, gracias a Marín, nuestros padres se odian desde hace mucho tiempo ya que nuestras compañías son rivales. Para aclarar, no estoy orgullosa de la compañía de mi padre, es decir… ¿Cuántas chicas en el mundo deben soportar el hecho de ser hijas de uno de los grandes de la mafia? Exacto, mi padre era uno de los más grandes mafiosos de todo Tokio y el padre de Shun, Mitsumasa Kido, era nuestro rival numero 1. Creo que resulta un tanto irónico que nuestras casas se encuentren frente a frente.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron a través de aquellas ventanas que adornaban nuestros cuartos. Sentí un increíble fuego encenderse en todo mi cuerpo al ver sus profundos ojos esmeralda. Moría por hacer, al menos, un pequeño gesto de saludo pero NO, si mi padre se enterase me mataría sin lugar a dudas.

[Shun]

Mi respiración se agitó aceleradamente cuando pude observar sus hermosos ojos azules mirándome. Pero no podía permitir que esto sucediese, no con ella, así que simplemente rodé los ojos intentando fingir indiferencia hacia su mirada y cerré las cortinas de golpe, me senté en el suelo y tomé mi cabeza dándole pequeños golpes. No podía sacar su bella imagen de mi mente. Me odié a mi mismo por ello, tantas mujeres en el mundo y yo solo tenía ojos para ella…

-¿joven Shun?- escuché detrás de mi puerta, inmediatamente me reincorporé y hablé con voz firme y seria.

-Adelante-

-Con permiso- entró uno de los mayordomos de mi padre, cosa que no me agradaba. Denigrar así a una persona, sé que es trabajo pero más que ayudantes estas personas parecen esclavas en mi casa.-su padre requiere de su presencia en su oficina señor-

-entendido, dile que ahora mismo me cambio y voy para allá-. Él se retiró y en menos de 10 minutos yo ya estaba listo para el encuentro con mi padre. Bajé las escaleras despreocupadamente y entre en su oficina.

[Narradora]

-¡Ikki!- exclamó el peli verde mientras sus ojos se iluminaban viendo a un joven parado frente a él, sin embargo, aquel joven no se inmuto ante la presencia de su hermano menor y solo lo observó con seriedad.

-Shun, siéntate por favor- hablo el padre de ambos haciendo que un confundido Shun tomara asiento frente a ellos.

-padre ¿Qué sucede?- por fin contestó Shun sin salir de su nerviosismo.

-como sabes- comenzó a hablar el hermano mayor mientras seguía con su semblante serio- nuestra compañía ha perdido muchos clientes con el reciente golpe de suerte de la compañía de los Cefeo.-Shun asintió serio aunque ya sabía por dónde venía la cosa.- no estamos seguros de cómo hiso el viejo Albiore para recuperar a sus clientes y es por eso que tú deberás averiguarlo- los ojos del peli verde se abrieron al tope.

-¿yo?- contestó mientras se levantaba.- ¡¿Por qué justamente yo?!-

-¡Shun calmate!- ordenó el mayor, pero el menor no tenía la mínima intención de obedecer.

-¡No! ¿Por qué no lo haces tu, Ikki? Yo no tengo intenciones de meterme con el viejo Albiore- Shun se cruzó de brazos y negó repetidamente

-¡eres un terco! ¿No te das cuenta que de esto depende el futuro de la compañía Kido, de NUESTRA compañía?-

-ese no es asunto mío Ikki, si mal no recuerdo el heredero a esa "compañía" ¡eres tú! Hazte cargo.- ambos hermanos se miraban seriamente, era la primera vez que ambos se trataban de aquella manera tan dura, pero cuando del futuro de la "empresa" se trataba no había nada que hiciera convencer a ninguno de calmarse.

-basta los 2- ordenó Mitsumasa Kido y ambos automáticamente dirigieron sus miradas hacia él- Shun necesitamos información y solo hay una manera de conseguirla-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el peli verde resignado mientras soltaba un gran suspiro y se sentaba nuevamente.

-tienes que acercarte a la hija de Cefeo para que te cuente los secretos de su "compañía"- contestó el mayor con una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro. -nada difícil para ti- Shun rodó los ojos, era más que obvio que su hermano estaba al tanto de su enamoramiento con la hija del viejo Albiore, lo único que Shun pasaba por alto era que Ikki también sabía que los sentimientos del peli verde eran completamente correspondidos por parte de la rubia. Pero claro, el no podía decir nada, el solo pensar que su hermanito menor podría tener un romance con la hija del enemigo número uno de su padre hacia que se le revolviera el estomago. Shun bajó la mirada, acercarse a June por obligación era lo último que hubiera querido hacer.

-ya lo sabes Shun- el jefe y padre Kido se levantó de su asiento.- espero tus informes pronto- sin decir más se retiró de la habitación dejando a los 2 hermanos dentro.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué June?- murmuró el peli verde mientras su mirada se perdía en el suelo.

-entiendo que no te guste tener que hacer esto-Ikki poso una de sus manos en el hombro de su hermano menor.-pero es por el bien de nuestra compañía.

-pero hermano…-el joven alzo la mirada mostrándole a su hermano sus ojos esmeralda cristalizados.- y-yo… yo no quiero lastimar a June.-unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a descender dejando a Ikki muy sorprendido. Es cierto que su hermano por fuera intentaba demostrar seriedad y profesionalismo pero por dentro, era la persona con el corazón más puro y noble que se puede conocer, Ikki sabía que los deseos de su padre iban contra los principios de su hermanito y más aún cuando de June Cefeo se trataba.

-Shun, ve el lado bueno- contestó Ikki mientras limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro de su hermanito. - esta será una excelente oportunidad para ti- sonrió mientras Shun lo miraba muy confundido.

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-a que así podrás pasar un poco de tiempo con June y podrás conocerla un poco mejor- el peli verde negó con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada

-eso sería cobarde… acercarme a ella de esa forma… hermano, no puedo- sus ojos se cristalizaban nuevamente a lo que Ikki lo tomó fuertemente por los hombros y habló con seriedad y un poco de enfado.

-escúchame Shun, a mi me gusta tanto la idea como a ti. Pero es una orden de nuestro padre y hay que cumplirla, ahora límpiate esas lagrimas y arréglate como se debe que June espera por ti ¿entendido?- Shun lo miró sorprendido, era la primera vez que su hermano le hablaba de aquella forma.-ahora ve y rápido, que esperamos noticias tuyas dentro de poco. Estoy seguro que esta misión no será difícil si te empeñas en lograrlo- empujo a Shun hasta la salida de la oficina y cerró de un duro golpe la puerta.

[Shun]

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué nosotros?- eran las preguntas que rondaban mi cabeza mientras subía a mi habitación. Ikki tenía razón, me guste o no esas eran mis órdenes y debía cumplirlas al pie de la letra. Me vestí casual y salí al parque a despejarme, creí que en un día tan caluroso como este mi única salvación era un frio y delicioso helado, así que me dirigí a la heladería más tan distraído que no me di cuenta que al abrir la puerta de la heladería choque con alguien haciendo que esta persona cayera.

-¡cielos! Lo siento mucho, déjame ayudarte –me arrodillé y la miré fijamente, mis ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente, era ella- June…

Espero os haya gustado, acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas y nos vemos el próximo sábado para la actualización.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen a mi, sino a Masami Kurumada

* * *

Como habrán podido observar, esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno. Shun y June son 2 enamorados separados por el odio de sus padres. Exacto tipo Romeo y Julieta, ahora veamos que tal le va a estos 2 ¿serán capaces de confesar sus sentimientos? si es así: ¿cómo se enfrentaran a sus padres? Espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado.

* * *

[June]

El desayuno con mi padre transcurrió normalmente, aunque él estaba tan ocupado con los papeles de la compañía que apenas prestaba atención a lo que yo decía.

-¿Qué tal la escuela June?-preguntó mientras leía uno de los papeles.

-estamos en época de vacaciones, padre- contesté mientras comía unas tostadas.

-cierto, lo había olvidado- claro que iba a olvidarlo, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que me dedicó un poco de tiempo SOLO a mi? Creo que la última vez que tuvimos una charla amena fue cuando mi madre murió hace varios años atrás.

-con permiso-terminé de desayunar y me levanté de la silla, mi padre solo asintió y me retire del comedor, no tenia ánimos de pasar el día en casa. Marín se iría dentro de unos minutos así que me quedaría encerrada sin tener alguien con quien charlar. No eso no es para mí, me dirigí inmediatamente a la puerta y salí de casa. Iba caminando cuando note por el sudor de mi frente que el calor del día solo se incrementaría cada vez más con el pasar de las horas. Divise a lo lejos una heladería y no dude ni un segundo en ir hacia allí.

Entre y pedí un helado de fresa, me dirigía a disfrutarlo afuera pero antes de llegar a la puerta note como esta se me venía encima haciéndome caer junto con mi preciado helado.

-auch- me queje mientras frotaba mi trasero, el cual había salido lastimado con tal abrupto golpe.

-¡cielos! Lo siento mucho, déjame ayudarte – escuche la voz de un muchacho que se arrodillaba junto a mí y me miraba atentamente pero luego su expresión fue de sorpresa.-June- murmuró

-Shun- susurré yo cuando caí en cuenta de quién era aquel muchacho. No podía salir de mi asombro…

[Narradora]

Shun y June se encontraban en el suelo mirándose fijamente sin darse cuenta que los clientes de la heladería los miraban con una expresión de curiosidad infinita en sus rostros.

-lo siento- por fin habló Shun tomando a la chica de la mano ayudándola a levantarse.

-no te preocupes- contesto ella desviando la mirada pues no quería que el peli verde se diera cuenta de lo rojo que su rostro se había puesto cuando él la tomo de la mano.

-en serio no fue mi intención- Shun habló apenado mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el helado de fresa que se encontraba adornando el suelo del lugar.-te compraré otro- le sonrió tiernamente sin siquiera acordarse de las ordenes de su padre. June estaba allí, parada justo frente a él y era más que obvio que no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad que el destino le había presentado.

-no es necesario- contestó la rubia y lo miró a los ojos perdiéndose infinitamente en ellos.

-insisto, por mi culpa se te cayó así que creo que es justo que te pague otro- su sonrisa se incremento y la rubia simplemente no se podía negar a esos ojos que tan tiernamente la miraban.

-e-está bien- sonrió y ambos fueron a comprar otros helados.

-uno de fresa para la señorita y uno de chocolate para mí- el sonrió mientras la vendedora no despegaba su mirada del cuerpo del joven, cosa que June notó al instante y sin saberlo se molestó mucho ¿acaso estaba celosa? Solo ella puede saberlo. La vendedora les entrego a cada quien sus helados y siguió atendiendo a la clientela.

-muchas gracias Shun- dijo la tímida rubia mientras lo miraba sosteniendo su helado de fresa.

-no es nada, June- le sonrió de esa forma tan especial que hacía que el cuerpo de ella se pusiera nervioso en tan solo segundos. Un minuto… ¿Cómo es que conocían sus nombres? Cuando ambos cayeron en cuenta de esto se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntaron al unísono y rieron.

-bueno, hemos sido vecinos toda nuestra vida así que creo que es obvio que al menos tu nombre puedo conocer- dijo June riendo.

-es verdad- contesto Shun riendo de la misma forma que ella para luego probar un poco de helado que se iba derritiendo. – ¿te gustaría tomar asiento? – señaló unos bancos en la plaza de enfrente, June asintió y se dirigieron allí.

En ese momento no les importo la enemistad de sus padres, en ese momento ellos no eran enemigos, ella no era Cefeo, él no era Kido. Solo eran June y Shun, 2 personas comunes y corrientes que acababan de conocerse y disfrutaban de un delicioso helado.

Al llegar ambos se sentaron en un banco, frente a frente y se dedicaron a deleitarse con sus helados sin decir palabra alguna. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos, ambos estaban enamorados del otro sin saber que eran correspondidos.

[Shun]

No podía creerlo, me encontraba con June Cefeo, el amor de mi vida, la mujer de mis sueños, la que con tan solo su mirada logra ocasionar una revolución en mi cuerpo, pero no me animaba a hablarle, sabía que si lo intentaba las palabras se me trabarían y no es esa la imagen que quiero que ella tenga de mi. Así que simplemente seguí con mi helado, estaba a punto de terminarlo pero instintivamente dirigí mi mirada hacia ella. Se encontraba dando lamidas a su helado de una manera muy sensual, debo admitirlo, muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente pero ninguna era completamente sana. Creo que me quede embobado observándola.

-Shun, ¡Shun!-

-¿eh?- parpadee varias veces saliendo de mi mundo, June se encontraba muy cerca mío, ¿a qué hora había terminado su helado? Como saberlo, si hasta ya no había señales de él en su mano.- ¿Qué sucede?-pregunte tratando de fingir que no me había puesto a pensar en cosas insanas con ella.

-tu mano- la señalo y voltee a mirarla, valla vergüenza la mía al notar que se encontraba cubierta de helado de chocolate.

-¡Rayos!- exclamé al notarlo, ella solo rió y me alcanzo unas servilletas.

-debes tener más cuidado- me sonrió y yo solo asentí mientras me limpiaba.

[June]

Esta escena era muy divertida, Shun estaba completamente rojo y se limpiaba su "mano de chocolate" no podía evitar no reír ante lo que mis ojos veían. Pero luego caí en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, puedo estar muy enamorada de Shun Kido pero aun así el sigue siendo el hijo del peor enemigo de mi padre y se supone que yo le odio.

-lo siento, debo irme- me levante rápidamente y él me tomo del brazo.

-¿tan pronto?- agache la cabeza con tristeza.

-Shun, ambos sabemos que esto no es correcto.- contesté sin siquiera mirarle.- si nuestros padres se llegan a enterar…

-al diablo con nuestros padres- gire a verlo sorprendida, no podía creer que él había dicho eso –ellos no tienen porque saber esto- me sonrió y yo me sonroje completamente.

-Shun- murmuré sin quitar mi mirada de la suya –yo…

-señorita Cefeo ¿Qué hace aquí… con él?- mi cuerpo se enfrió completamente, sentí un horrible escalofrío y gire mi cabeza para verlo.

-señor… Saga- Shun automáticamente soltó mi brazo observando al hombre que acababa de llegar y me miraba con una seriedad temible.- y-yo, yo estaba…- no sabía que contestar, Saga me miraba con cara de "dame una explicación muy buena para no matarlos a ambos ahora mismo", se que lo haría, no por algo es el hombre de confianza de mi padre.

-estoy esperando June- su mirada se dirigía a mí y luego a Shun, a quien observó con mucho desprecio.

-es culpa mía- Shun se levantó para sorpresa de ambos mientras dirigía una mirada fría hacia Saga.- sin querer la empuje haciéndola caer junto con su helado y me ofrecí a comprarle otro. Saga me miró como pidiendo que corroborara la historia de Shun. Asentí.

-bueno, pero ese no es motivo para estar platicando tan animosamente juntos- bufó y me tomó del brazo- vámonos a tu casa- tenía miedo. Sabía perfectamente que Saga me mandaría al frente con mi padre y el resultado de esto sería que yo no saldría hasta cumplir los 90 años, al menos no sola ya que estaba más que segura de que me pondrían guardaespaldas. Suspiré y asentí nuevamente.

-¡Alto!- exclamo Shun haciendo que ambos giráramos a verlo- June no puedo dejarte ir sin saber que nada malo va a sucederte- me sorprendí completamente por esas palabras cargadas con tanta ternura y protección. Saga lo miró incrédulo ¡Genial! Otra cosa que contarle a mi padre.

-no te preocupes, Shun. Yo estaré bien- le sonreí ampliamente para tratar de que no se preocupara. Saga ya harto me saco a empujones de aquel lugar mientras yo observaba como Shun nos seguía con la mirada…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, (Saga aguafiestas ¬¬) ahora responderé a sus reviews:

**Guest: **agradezco mucho tu review al igual que tus consejos, al ser este mi primer fic me queda mucho por aprender aún y como verás aplique lo del disclamer (que al principio ni siquiera conocía que era) en fin espero poder seguir aprendiendo conforme pase el tiempo y que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Miroslave: **Comprendo que el hecho de ver siempre las mismas parejas te aburra, pero gustos son gustos. Yo personalmente no imagino a otra persona que no sea June al lado de Shun. Pero bueno, esa es mi opinión. Espero que tengas suerte y encuentres la pareja para Shun que sea de tu agrado :)

**Inu-Chan: **Agradezco mucho tu review,es verdad que no hay muchas pero he leído historias de esta pareja que me dejaron maravillada y me inspiraron a escribir este fic. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**PrincessVirgo: **Si, la historia es muy parecida a la de Romeo y Julieta (¿se nota mucho la influencia de William Shakespeare en mi? xD) con respecto a los consejos. No me molestan, de hecho, los agradezco de sobremanera, yo tampoco soy escritora profesional pero espero que con vuestros reviews pueda seguir aprendiendo día a día a como ser una mejor escritora y espero que esta historia sea de vuestro agrado. También espero que me sigan ayudando a aprender, nadie es perfecto, y sé que con personas como ustedes ayudándome, podré mejorar cada día más.

Agradezco a quienes leen esta historia y espero que este capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Masami Kurumada**

* * *

[Shun]

Varias horas habían pasado ya desde que aquel hombre se había llevado a June de mi lado, en todo ese tiempo yo ni siquiera me había movido del lugar. Sólo me limite a recordar una y otra y otra vez lo ocurrido el día de hoy.

Era como un sueño, había estado con ella, había visto de cerca su hermosa sonrisa y había escuchado aquella melodiosa risa que salía de su boca. El solo hecho de verla cada mañana a través de la ventana me hacía imaginar algunas cosas, pero ninguno de mis pensamientos se comparó con la increíble sensación que el estar al lado de aquella mujer provocó en todo mi cuerpo.

Me levanté del banco, metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y comencé a caminar ¿Adónde? Ni yo mismo lo sé. Solo caminé sin rumbo. De pronto algo llamó mi atención, era una florería, me acerqué y comencé a admirar la belleza de las flores que había. Un leve golpe en el hombro captó mi atención, giré y me encontré con un amigo…

-Afrodita, viejo amigo – sonreí ampliamente pero él sólo me miraba seriamente, algo extraño pasaba aquí - ¿sucede algo? – pregunté.

-no creas que no lo sé, pequeño – pausó unos momentos y preguntó - ¿qué hacías con la niña Cefeo? – me sorprendí mucho, es verdad que June y yo no nos estábamos escondiendo y que todo el mundo podía vernos perfectamente, pero la florería de Afrodita no se encuentra cerca de ese lugar, y si él estaba atendiendo ¿cómo fue que nos vió?

-y-yo… b-bu-bueno yo e-estaba… bueno… - empecé a tartamudear y agaché la mirada esperando un regaño por parte de mi amigo pero él solo empezó a reír de manera descontrolada, lo miré desconcertado - ¿qué es tan gracioso? – hice una mueca de enojo al no recibir respuesta de Afrodita ya que no podía parar de reír.

-ya era hora, no sabes cuánto esperé este día – paró de reír mientras se secaba una lágrima que había caído causada por lo risa.

- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunté desconcertado.

- al fin te le declaraste ¿no? – su expresión se puso seria nuevamente. Yo me sonroje mucho… demasiado. Afrodita lleva uno o dos años conociendo mis sentimientos hacia June y más de una vez quiso ayudarme. Negué con la cabeza, aún sonrojado y él suspiro decepcionado. – si sigues perdiendo el tiempo así alguien podría quitártela, niño – sonreí al recordar el pequeño tiempo que pasamos juntos este día y miraba a un punto fijo en el cielo, obviamente mi amigo lo notó - ¿qué sucedió?

- solo charlamos – subí la cabeza para mirarlo nuevamente y sonreí ampliamente – pero hay algo que me inquieta – Afrodita me miró esperando que continuara. - ¿cómo es que sabes que estuve con ella? Tú debías estar aquí atendiendo ¿o no? – él rió y contestó.

- me lo contó Deathmask – fue lo único que necesitaba oír, Afrodita es uno de los "clientes" de mi padre y Deathmask del viejo Albiore, me sorprende que a pesar de las enemistades de ambos bandos ellos sean mejores amigos. A decir verdad, saber eso fue lo que me hizo confiar en Afrodita y lo que también me alentaba a acercarme a June de vez en cuando.

- me sorprende que nos haya visto y no haya interrumpido en ese momento – contesté divertido, Afrodita aceptaba mis sentimientos por June pero a Deathmask la idea simplemente no le cabía, él es muy realista y sabe a la perfección que June y yo jamás estaríamos juntos aunque lo quisiéramos. Afrodita rió nuevamente ¿acaso tengo cara de payaso el día de hoy?

- entonces no te diste cuenta – me miró divertido – fue Deathmask quien envió a Saga a por la niña Cefeo – hizo una mueca – intenté impedirlo pero ya sabes cómo son los de esa "familia" – hizo comillas con los dedos y yo suspiré.

- entonces fue tu amigo quien interrumpió mi acercamiento a June, ya no me sorprende – me crucé de brazos enojado – tal vez ya no tenga otra oportunidad –

-vamos Shuncito, no te desanimes, actúas como si se fuera a acabar el mundo ¿acaso no recuerdas que son vecinos? –

-¿acaso tú no recuerdas la enemistad de nuestras familias? – Contesté con ironía – tal vez Hyoga y Shiryu tengan razón. Intentar acercarme a ella es una pérdida de tiempo – desvié la mirada con tristeza, recordé todos los momentos en los que esos 2 intentaron sacarme la idea de que ella y yo podríamos ser felices juntos de la cabeza.

-ellos se equivocan pequeño – Afrodita posó su mano en mi hombro y voltee a verlo – tú la amas ¿y quién lo dice? Tal vez ella también a ti, no debes perder la esperanza… jamás – me sonrió.

- tienes razón, debo admitir que he pasado un día maravilloso con ella y me sirvió para comprobar que mis sentimientos hacia June solo irán incrementándose cada vez más. ¡No me daré por vencido! – contesté completamente decidido para deleite de mi amigo.

-¡así me gusta pequeño! Ya estamos mejorando, ahora ten –tomó una rosa blanca, muy hermosa, y me la entregó, yo lo miré confundido.

-¿qué debo hacer con esa rosa? – Afrodita rió agotando mi paciencia – te la has pasado riéndote desde que llegué, eso me fastidia – hablé seriamente acabando con la risa de mi amigo.

-lo siento pequeño, no pude evitarlo – el rubor en sus mejillas se notaban demasiado – la rosa es para June –

- ¿para June? ¡¿Y como se supone que se la debo entregar!? – ya estaba completamente molesto, Afrodita me miraba sorprendido y puedo decir que en su mirada se denotaba cierto temor. Suspiré hondamente, yo no soy así… ¿qué me está sucediendo? – Perdona Afrodita, sé que tus intenciones son buenas, no debí gritarte así –baje la mirada apenado.

-el amor nos hace sentir cosas raras ¿sabes? Sé que este asunto de la niña Cefeo te tiene mal. También sé que tú no sueles comportarte así y es de esta manera que me doy cuenta que la niña realmente te importa y mucho. Es por eso que le pediré a Deathmask que me ayude con el asunto-

- ¿A Deathmask? – Negué con la cabeza – no creo que él se preste para tus locas ideas Afrodita –reí intentando olvidar mi reacción pasada.

-lo hará, créeme – sus ojos brillaron con una gran intensidad, no sabía si sentirme feliz o atemorizado.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-

-simple, el jamás me ha dicho que no – guiñó un ojo – bueno ahora ve a casa, que ya es tarde y no quiero que el jefe Kido se enfade conmigo por retenerte –

-pero…

-pero nada, tú ve y deja todo en mis manos, ya verás que saldrá bien – hablaba mientras me empujada suavemente hacia la calle.

-está bien amigo – lo miré y le dediqué una sonrisa sincera – muchas gracias, de veras –

-lo que sea por un amigo y más si es en el nombre del amor – rió - ¡Hasta luego pequeño Shun! –

-hasta luego Afrodita – reí y me despedí con la mano para luego marchar lentamente hacia mi hogar.

Media hora había pasado y ya me encontraba frente a la puerta de mi casa, antes de entrar giré por completo y observé la enorme mansión Cefeo. Solo lograba pensar en June y me preguntaba como estaría, no pude evitar preocuparme ¿Cómo se lo habría tomado el viejo Albiore cuando Saga le contó que encontró a June conmigo? Espero que mi June esté bien.

Suspiré y di un último vistazo a la mansión para luego adentrarme en la mía.

[June]

Tome una silla y me senté frente a la ventana de mi habitación, noté que Shun aún no había llegado ¿algo malo le habrá sucedido? Sacudí la cabeza para no pensar en eso, él estaba bien, mi corazón me lo decía. Me apoyé contra el frío vidrio y recordé la suerte con la que conté luego del encuentro con Saga…

||Flashback|| [Narradora]

Saga entró a la mansión Cefeo prácticamente arrastrando a June con él, estaba completamente decidido a contarle a su jefe acerca de lo que había presenciado hace unos minutos. Ya se imaginaba la cara que pondría Albiore al saber que su hija única se encontraba con el hijo menor del hombre que más odiaba en el mundo.

-Vamos niña, deja ya de forcejar – los modales ya se le habían olvidado, no podría decirle "señorita" a quien consideraba una traidora.

-señor Saga, por favor, no lo haga – suplicaba la rubia intentando soltarse del agarre de aquel hombre – mi padre me matará – el miedo era completamente notorio en el tono de su voz.

-haber pensado en eso antes de estar con la basura menor de los Kido – Saga hablaba con mucho desprecio.

-ese no es su asunto, señor – le contestó June seria, no permitiría que NADIE se refiriese así de Shun y mucho menos quien decía ser la mano derecha de su padre mientras que todo el mundo sabía que su fidelidad no eran más que solo palabras y una que otra acción.

-cierra la boca niña si es que no quieres empeorar las cosas - Saga no estaba de parte de los Cefeo, nunca lo estuvo, solo seguía las órdenes de Albiore por una gran deuda de dinero y sabia que si se atrevía a desobedecer lo pagaría con su propia vida. Además, le causaría mucha felicidad ver como la familia se desmoronaría al saber lo de los pequeños Shun y June, es por eso que cuando Deathmask le contó haberlos visto no dudó ni 2 segundos en ir a buscarlos.

-Saga, suelta a la señorita June, la lastimarás – habló un hombre frente a la puerta de la oficina de Albiore.

-Cierra la boca Kanon, si supieras donde estuvo esta jovencita – miró a June de reojo, mientras que la joven solo permanecía con la mirada en el suelo – tal vez ya la habrías matado sin siquiera preguntar – Saga observaba a su gemelo mientras que este solo rió por la ocurrencia de su hermano – deja de reírte y apártate, necesito hablar con el jefe – Se dispuso a entrar a la oficina pero Kanon se lo impidió.

- el Jefe no se encuentra aquí, salió hace poco y dijo que tardará en volver – miró a June – ¿qué hizo? – miró a Saga de reojo.

-yo…

-la "señorita" se encontraba muy animosamente charlando con el menor de los hijos de Mitsumasa Kido – interrumpió Saga mirando duramente a la rubia. Kanon la miraba incrédulo, ya hace tiempo que notó que June no era más una niña y que pronto saldría con algún que otro chico pero… ¿Shun Kido? Justamente él.

Kanon también conocía los sentimientos de Shun. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Había pasado mucho tiempo trabajando para los Kido en el pasado y justamente cuidando de Shun, quien difícilmente ocultaba sus sentimientos hacia la rubia.

Al contrario de su hermano, el no odiaba ni a los Cefeo ni a los Kido, es más, sentía que era parte de ambas familias a pesar de que el jefe Mitsumasa ya no podía ni verlo luego de que el mismo Kanon decidió cambiarse al lado de Albiore.

-vamos Saga, no es tan grave – Kanon sonrió a June intentando calmarla un poco pues la muchacha parecía realmente aterrada – Señorita será mejor que se retire a su habitación – June asintió mientras finalmente pudo librarse del agarre de Saga, quien miraba incrédulo a su gemelo por sus palabras.

June se dio vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación pero la voz de Kanon la detuvo.

-lo que usted hizo no fue tan grave como mi hermano lo hace ver, no se preocupe… pero que no se vuelva a repetir – a pesar de que su voz denotaba autoridad no dejaba de tener un toque de amabilidad y comprensión, esto mismo hizo a June sentirse más segura.

-muchas gracias, señor Kanon – sonrió y se marchó a su habitación mientras escuchaba como los hermanos gemelos comenzaban a discutir por su culpa.

||Fin Flashback|| [June]

Suspiré mientras recordaba aquello, estaba infinitamente agradecida con el señor Kanon, de no ser por él… no tengo idea de que habría sido de mí.

Luego una imagen me sacó de mis pensamientos, era Shun, acababa de llegar a casa, podía notar sus movimientos a través de aquella ventana y también podía sentir los nervios apoderándose de mi cuerpo una vez más.

Iba a alejarme, no quería que me viese y que creyera que estaba sentada frente a la ventana solo esperando su llegada, aunque esa era la verdad. Pero noté que el ya se había percatado de mi presencia y se encontraba parado frente a su ventana, en la misma posición que yo. Me sonrió y saludó con la mano, sentí como en ese momento el rubor se apoderaba de mis mejillas mientras contesté a su gesto saludándolo de la misma manera.

[Narradora]

Ambos jóvenes se limitaban solo a observarse el uno al otro sin saber qué hacer, tampoco fuera que tenían muchas opciones, una ventana, una calle, una casa, sus familias los separaban.

En cierto momento, mirarse ya no era suficiente, Shun se alejó de la ventana para sorpresa y tristeza de la rubia, quien creyó que ese sería el fin de todo. Pero estaba completamente equivocada, pues el peli verde había regresado con un enorme cuaderno y una fibra de color negra, ella se sorprendió al ver que él escribía algo, aunque no podía notar exactamente que era hasta que el joven Kido apoyó el cuaderno en la ventana mostrando las palabras que en él había escrito.

"¿Estás bien?"

Ella no podía ver claramente lo escrito a causa de la distancia de sus casas y de la oscuridad que ya invadía la ciudad así que tomó unos binoculares de un pequeño cajón y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana de su amado enemigo. Rió levemente al ver lo escrito, le provocaba mucha ternura notar que el peli verde se preocupaba por ella.

Mientras tanto él esperaba una respuesta de la rubia un tanto nervioso y preocupado. Esto desapareció al ver que su amada June asentía con una hermosa sonrisa, así que buscó otra hoja en el enorme cuaderno y comenzó a escribir de nuevo:

"buenas noches querida enemiga".

* * *

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por tardar en subir el capítulo, pero he estado algo enferma y la escuela también me trae muy ocupada. Agradezco a todos por sus reviews, gracias a ustedes mejoro cada día más (o eso espero) xD espero os haya gustado este capítulo. Hasta pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino Masami Kurumada**

[Narradora]

Los rayos del sol anunciaban el comienzo de un nuevo día. En una habitación de la imponente mansión Cefeo descansaba una joven rubia. Por la sonrisa de su rostro podía notarse que estaba soñando con él, su amado vecino y enemigo.

El sonido del reloj consiguió despertarla. La joven se sentó en la cómoda cama y se frotó los ojos algo molesta para luego estirar su brazo y apagar el reloj.

-te odio – susurró la joven al aparato como si este fuera a contestarle, luego se levantó y fue directo a vestirse. Al terminar se acercó a la ventana con la esperanza de encontrar a su amado enemigo, pero se encontró con algo que la dejó sorprendida. No era el peli verde quien se encontraba en la ventana, sino el cuaderno que había utilizado la noche anterior para comunicarse con ella. Se acercó lo más que pudo a la ventana para así poder divisar las palabras que estaban escritas en aquel cuaderno. Al ser ya de día, no necesitaba de los binoculares para distinguir lo que el joven peli verde había escrito:

"Buenos días".

Ella sonrió al leer aquello y recordó nuevamente a aquella persona a la que tanto amaba…

-Shun… - susurró para sí la rubia mientras terminaba de bajar las amplias escaleras que adornaban el vestíbulo de la mansión y se disponía a encaminarse hacia el comedor, de seguro su padre ya la estaría esperando para el desayuno.

-Buenos días señorita Cefeo – saludó amablemente un hombre de cabellos largos y azules claros sin llegar a celestes.

-Buenos días señor Kanon – la rubia le sonrió amablemente, estaba muy agradecida con él por haberla salvado de Saga y más aún, de su padre.

-¿durmió bien? – preguntó Kanon mientras acompañaba a la joven al comedor. June solo asintió sin saber que decirle, ella debía agradecerle por su ayuda pero temía que él se arrepintiese y fuera a contarle todo a su padre. Aún así, tomó al hombre del brazo deteniéndolo, se armó de valor y dijo:

-muchas gracias, por… - bajó la mirada con un poco de temor – por lo de ayer – no se atrevió a dar más explicaciones, aunque estas estaban de más. Kanon sonrió de lado y puso su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-ya le dije que no debe preocuparse por ello, solo que de ahora en adelante, debe ser un poco más cuidadosa con respecto a los lugares en los que se encuentra con el joven Kido – la rubia levantó la mirada con una expresión de confusión – no me mire así – el joven rió – a pesar de trabajar para su padre no soy nadie para impedirle estar con él, además es un gran muchacho – June lo observó confundida.

- ¿Cómo es que usted…

-shhh… - la interrumpió el gemelo menor – no es momento para hablar sobre eso, el desayuno ya está listo y su padre la está esperando. – la rubia solo asintió y se dirigió nuevamente al comedor mientras que Kanon se retiraba hacia otro lado.

[June]

-Buenos días, padre – saludé educadamente mientras tomaba asiento en la enorme mesa que adornaba el comedor.

-Buenos días June – me contestó con su seriedad habitual mientras leía unos cuantos papeles.

Esa fue toda la conversación que me daría, como de costumbre, mi padre se encontraba muy ocupado con los asuntos de la compañía como para prestarme atención. Pero estaba equivocada…

-¿qué hiciste ayer? – preguntó para mi completa sorpresa mientras hacía a un lado los papeles que tenía en las manos y fijaba su atención en mi.

-¿ayer? Bueno… - estaba completamente nerviosa y atemorizada. Tal vez Saga ya le haya contado acerca de los acontecimientos de ayer. Estaba en problemas. Miraba mi desayuno como pidiendo auxilio aún sabiendo que este jamás me ayudaría.

-¿entonces? – volvió a preguntar mientras entrelazaba sus manos sobre la mesa y levantaba una de sus cejas. Suspiré hondamente tratando de tranquilizarme, cuando por fin lo conseguí contesté seriamente:

-salí a dar un paseo y aproveche para tomar un helado – di un sorbo a mi taza de café para tratar de normalizar mis palabras pero la fija mirada de mi padre sobre mi sólo lograba ponerme cada vez mas y mas nerviosa.

-ya veo… - cerró los ojos un momento mientras yo lo miraba de reojo - ¿Viste a alguien interesante? – mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante tal pregunta, ya era más que obvio que sabía de lo sucedido el día anterior.

-uum pues… - puse mi mano sobre mi barbilla para fingir que intentaba recordar – no, a nadie en particular – lo miré fijamente y sonreí, ahora que me doy cuenta, esto de la actuación se me estaba empezando a dar muy bien. Aunque, de no ser por Shun, yo jamás me habría atrevido a mentirle a mi padre.

-con permiso jefe – era nada más y nada menos que Saga quien entraba al comedor.

-pasa Saga, pasa – contestó mi padre mientras le hacia un ademan para que se acercara a él.

-¿puedo saber para qué me hizo llamar? – preguntó mientras me miraba de reojo, yo sólo me limité a continuar con mi desayuno aparentando que esa conversación no me importaba.

-necesito viajar a Grecia, hay problemas con nuestros "clientes" de allá – contestaba mientras tomaba nuevamente los papeles que hace unos minutos había hecho a un lado – y necesito que me acompañes – al escuchar esto último olvidé por completo mi desayuno y levanté la mirada para observarlos a ambos directamente. – Ve a prepararte, salimos esta noche – Saga asintió y salió de la habitación, no sin antes fulminarme con la mirada primero. Yo por mi parte me encontraba muy confundida.

-¿por qué no me comentaste que viajarías padre? – dije con un tono de molestia, sé que no debería meterme en asuntos de la compañía, aun, pero él era mi padre y no podía evitar preocuparme por él.

-surgió de repente, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte – contestó mientras leía sus papeles, al fin respiré aliviada nuevamente, volvería a concentrarse en el trabajo y olvidaría por completo el interrogatorio que hasta hace poco me venía haciendo. Di un último sorbo a mi café y me levante de la silla.

-con permiso padre, me retiro – no esperé una respuesta por parte suya, solo me giré y me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

-June – llamó de repente, voltee a verlo atemorizada.

-¿si, padre? –

-quiero que tengas mucho cuidado en mi ausencia, si alguno de los Kido se te llega a acercar les avisas a los guardias, ellos ya saben que hacer –

-entendido – respondí y me retiré del lugar más confundida aún. Admito que el hecho de que mi padre no supiera que había estado con el hijo menor del señor Mitsumasa me tranquilizaba, pero… ¿a qué se refería cuando dijo: "ellos ya saben que hacer"? no se atreverían a hacerle daño a Shun… ¿o sí? No, su padre no lo permitiría nunca y mucho menos las personas que cuidan de él las 24hs del día.

Mi cabeza intentaba encontrar la respuesta a mis preguntas pero simplemente no podía, así que decidí llamar a mi mejor amiga, tal vez pasar la tarde con ella me haría aclarar la mente un poco.

[Narradora]

Mientras June iba con su mejor amiga al centro comercial, el joven Shun Kido se encontraba en la casa de uno de sus mejores amigos: Hyoga.

-¡Vamos Shun! Bebe un poco al menos – le insistía su amigo mientras le acercaba una botella de cerveza al peli verde.

-ya te he dicho que no, Hyoga – contestó el joven amablemente mientras apartaba la botella, conocía a su amigo y sabía perfectamente lo insistente que este podía ser, y más aun cuando estaba ebrio.

-no seas tan aguafiestas Shun, eres el único aquí que se la pasa bebiendo refresco – objetó un joven moreno de cabellos castaños y cortos mientras le acercaba otra botella, la cual Shun rechazó nuevamente sin perder su toque de amabilidad.

-dejen de molestarlo, saben muy bien que Shun jamás ha bebido ni una sola gota de alcohol. No crean que comenzará ahora – esta vez era un joven de apariencia más madura que el de los demás presentes, llevaba un largo cabello negro y podía notarse tenía cierta autoridad con los otros muchachos.

-gracias, Shiryu – dijo el peli verde un poco apenado sin poder evitar sonrojarse levemente, él era el menor del grupo y por lo tanto, el más inexperto, o al menos eso era lo que todos decían.

-oooh ¿tu también Shiryu? – Le discutió el rubio mientras bebía un poco de alcohol – solo queremos que Shun comparta nuestra diversión – dirigió su mirada hacia el joven castaño - ¿no es cierto, Seiya? –

-¡Eso! Ya estamos cansados de ver como Shun bebe vaso tras vaso de refresco mientras nos deja toda la diversión a nosotros. Solo queremos compartir – rió mientras bebió de su jarra – además no es nada malo beber un poco de vez en cuando –

-pero a mí eso no me gusta – objetó Shun decidido.

-eso no lo sabrás a menos que pruebes – contestó Hyoga mientras le acercaba nuevamente la botella de cerveza, seguido de Seiya. Ambos jóvenes acorralaban al pobre muchacho que ya no sabía por dónde comenzar a correr. El peli negro que observaba la escena dio un gran suspiro y se levanto en ayuda de su inocente amigo.

-llamaré a Ikki – inmediatamente Hyoga y Seiya se apartaron del peli verde como si de un demonio se tratara.

-¡No, No hagas eso! – rogaron ambos al unísono mientras soltaban sus botellas de cerveza y miraban a Shiryu con la cara más inocente que pudieran poner, Shun por su parte no pude evitar reír al ver a sus amigos en aquel estado. Estaban borrachos pero no eran tontos, si Ikki se enteraba de lo que esos jóvenes intentaban hacerle a su hermanito los mataría sin lugar a dudas. El mal genio del hermano mayor de Shun era conocido por todo el mundo y más cuando de proteger a su hermanito se trataba.

-¿dejaran en paz a Shun con respecto al alcohol? – preguntó Shiryu mientras señalaba a Shun con un dedo, parecía un padre regañando a sus hijos por hacerle alguna travesura a su hermano menor.

-¡Lo prometemos! – exclamaron ambos, ya hasta su borrachera se les había olvidado del susto.

-bien, pero no volveré a repetirlo – sentenció el pelinegro mientras volvía a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

[Shun]

Estupendo, un problema menos para mí, no tengo palabras para agradecerle a Shiryu por salvarme de esos 2, de no ser por él yo sería seguramente un ebrio mas en aquella reunión. No era que me molestara que mis amigos bebieran pero alcohol no es una palabra que aparezca en mi diccionario simplemente por el hecho de que Ikki me enseñó de pequeño las atrocidades que les suceden a las personas que abusan de él.

-Hey, Hey – Seiya dio unos cuantos golpes leves en mi cabeza – tierra llamando a Shun, ¿estás ahí? –rió

-¿eh? Si, lo siento – levanté la mirada y noté que los demás fijaban sus miradas en mí.

-¿otra vez pensabas en June? – preguntó Seiya mientras me miraba divertido y me daba unos cuantos codazos. A pesar de que mi cabeza no pensaba en ella en aquel momento, no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordarla - ¿ven? ¡Lo sabia! – rió y se recostó en el sofá

-creí que ese asunto ya estaba cerrado – dijo Hyoga serio mientras destapaba una botella de refresco y bebía de esta, si dejó el alcohol de lado es porque se preparaba para darme uno de sus sermones. Al ver que Shiryu hacia lo mismo me preparé para lo que se me vendría.

-es verdad Shun, no puedes seguir con eso –

-Bah, par de amargados – les reprendió Seiya – no les hagas caso Shun, sólo porque Eris y Shunrei no les hacen caso no significa que tú también tengas que sufrir lo que ellos. – ambos se sonrojaron pero no cambiaron su expresión seria.

-no sabes de lo que hablas – esta vez fue Hyoga quien se le enfrentó – Eris no me habla porque sin querer le dije vaca a su madre, eso tiene solución, pero lo de Shun – me miró y dio un gran suspiro mientras negaba – eso es algo que simplemente no ocurrirá, mejor que se lo meta en la cabeza de una vez –

-se que suena raro pero concuerdo con Hyoga – se le unió Shiryu – el pobre no tiene la mínima posibilidad de poder acercarse a ella –

-eso es porque no lo ha intentado – objetó Seiya serio.

-porque si lo hiciera terminaría muerto – le respondió Shiryu.

-pero al menos moriría sabiendo que intentó hacerlo –

-pues yo prefiero un amigo soltero a uno muerto – contestó Hyoga.

-ayer estuve con ella – dije yo tranquilamente haciendo que los 3 dejaran de discutir y voltearan a verme, pude notar que sus mandíbulas terminaron prácticamente en el suelo de la impresión - ¿qué? – pregunté inocentemente.

-¿¡Estuviste con ella!? – me preguntaron a gritos, tanto así que tuve que cubrirme los oídos.

-Sí, sí, lo que oyeron – suspiré mientras apartaba mis manos. Por su parte los 3 se sentaron en el suelo, justo en frente mío.

-Cuéntanos todo – exigió Hyoga mientras me miraban fijamente, no pude evitar sonreír, parecían niños esperando que les leyeran un cuento para dormir. No tuve otra opción que relatarles todo lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y me disculpo por la demora en subirlo, he tenido problemas para hacerlo, en fin, agradezco de corazón todos vuestros reviews. Hasta pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Masami Kurumada:**

**Start Reading:**

-June… ¡June! ¡Por aquí! – Llamaba una joven mientras agitaba sus manos esperando que su amiga notase su presencia, al cabo de unos segundos finalmente vió como la otra muchacha volteaba encontrándose con su mirada -¡ven! -

-¡Esmeralda! – sonrió la joven de ojos azules cuando al fin llegó con su amiga y la saludó brindándole un amistoso abrazo – me alegra mucho verte de nuevo –

-y a mí, es una lástima que nos veamos tan poco lejos de la escuela –

-ni me lo recuerdes – June suspiró y Esmeralda no pude evitar dejar salir una leve risilla. Luego ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia un pequeño bar y tomaron asiento – cuéntame ¿qué ha sido de ti? –

-bueno, todo sigue igual que siempre. Eso sí, ya tengo mascota nueva –

-¿de veras? Me sorprende mucho que tu padre lo haya aceptado – aunque sólo había tratado con él una vez, June conocía perfectamente al padre de su mejor amiga, y sabía muy bien que no es la clase de persona con la que se puede tratar amablemente. De hecho, a todos les sorprendía la diferencia entre Esmeralda y su padre ya que ella era muy amable y bondadosa mientras que él era despiadado e irradiaba temor a todo el que tenía la "suerte" de conocerlo.

-de hecho él no lo sabe, lo tengo escondido todo el día en mi habitación – susurró Esmeralda.

-eso lo explica todo – pensó en voz alta sin poder evitar sonreír por la travesura de su amiga.

-¿gustan beber algo? – era un mesero que se había acercado nerviosamente a tomarle el pedido al par de amigas.

-sí, yo quiero una malteada de fresa – contestó June.

-y una de mango para mí por favor – dijo Esmeralda mientras le regalaba una amable sonrisa al mesero, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-enseguida – dijo el muchacho mientras se alejaba aún con un gran rubor inundando sus mejillas.

-no pierdes tu encanto con los hombres ¿verdad Esmeralda? – preguntó June pícaramente cuando notó que el mesero ya no estaba a la vista.

-no entiendo a que te refieres June – respondió inocentemente la joven de ojos verdes mientras miraba confusa a su amiga. Esta rió al notar la confusión de Esmeralda, sabía perfectamente lo ingenua y distraída que era su amiga.

-olvídalo – habló divertida mientras notaba como el mesero se acercaba con las ordenes. "Pero qué rápido" pensó para sí misma cuando vió al joven frente a ellas nuevamente.

-servido – dijo un tanto nervioso mientras entregaba las malteadas a sus respectivas dueñas.

-muchas gracias – contestaron las rubias al unísono. El mesero observó a Esmeralda y no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente.

-si llegan a necesitar algo me avisan – sonrió y se retiró.

-¿ahora si te diste cuenta? – preguntó June recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su ruborizada amiga – eres un imán para los hombres – rió.

-¡Pero mira quién habla! – Exclamó Esmeralda – la chica que tiene al 90% de los chicos de la escuela a sus pies –

-tampoco es para tanto – contestó June restándole importancia a la situación para luego darle un sorbo a su malteada de fresa – además, aunque fuese así, a mi no me interesarían ninguno de esos muchachos –

-lo sé, tú sólo tienes ojos para… ¿cómo era que se llamaba? – Miró hacia el techo intentando recordar – a si, Shun – la joven sonrió al notar que su amiga se ruborizaba por su comentario – hacen una bonita pareja –

-¿tú crees? – preguntó June. Ellas eran mejores amigas, pero esta era la primera vez que hablaban abiertamente acerca de Shun ya que en clase ninguna emitía palabra alguna, además siempre había alguno de los "custodios" de Esmeralda o de ella misma acompañándolas durante los recesos, y para mala suerte, el padre de Esmeralda tampoco toleraba a ninguno de los Kido.

-no lo creo, lo sé – afirmó la rubia dándole un sorbo a su malteada.

-pero Esmeralda, tú no lo conoces – Rió y recordó que su amiga no conocía a ninguno de los Kido, pero sabía de la existencia de Shun gracias a que lo único que June le comentó sobre el chico al que amaba era su nombre.

-no me es necesario, si tú lo amas ya es suficiente. Aunque te admito que me gustaría saber cómo es el futuro esposo de mi mejor amiga – June se ahogó con su malteada al escuchar tal cosa – eso sí, ¡Yo seré la madrina de la boda! – Esmeralda rió divertida nuevamente al ver como su amiga se componía y se volvía más roja que un tomate.

-eso ya es exagerar demasiado – contestó June haciendo una mueca, no es que la idea de casarse con él no le gustaba, pero su amiga ya se había adelantado **demasiado ** a los hechos.

-cierto, cierto – dijo la joven de ojos verdes fijando la mirada en su batido de mango, dio un gran suspiro y volvió a poner su mirada en su amiga – ¿cuando le pedirás una cita? –

-¿cita? – se ahogo nuevamente al escuchar eso, ¿acaso su amiga tenía intenciones de matarla ese día? O ¿Cómo es que se le ocurren tantas cosas? Algo estaba claro, Esmeralda no estaría satisfecha hasta contarle acerca de todo lo sucedido en el último día, y ya que no había ningún custodio a la vista, debía aprovechar – Esmeralda – suspiró hondamente – te contaré algo… - Esmeralda la miraba atentamente mientras June le comentaba todo lo sucedido.

Con cada palabra que salía de la boca de la joven de ojos azules más se sorprendía y emocionaba su amiga que no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Ella no estaba al tanto de que Shun era Kido y mucho menos a que su familia y la de June estaban tan enemistadas.

-Wow, es como si vivieses en una novela – dijo Esmeralda sorprendida cuando por fin terminó el relato de su amiga.

-lo sé, y es por eso que no puedo acercarme a él – contestó June tristemente dejando a un lado su malteada, no tenia ánimos de terminarla.

-pero, su encuentro de ayer, las notas del cuaderno. Significan algo ¿no? –

-explícate – observó intrigada a su amiga.

-bueno – Esmeralda tomó un poco de aire y comenzó a explicar – el hecho de que se hayan dirigido la palabra ya es algo, tu dices que fue por educación ya que tiró tu helado, pero de ser sólo por eso no te habría invitado a sentarte junto a él o siquiera a entablar mas comunicación pero sin embargo lo hizo y además están las palabras que te dejo luego en la ventana, eso significa que no quiere perder contacto contigo y que no le interesa lo que vaya a pensar su familia acerca de eso, también lo demostró cuando te lo dijo y cuando se enfrentó a Saga. Es un poco obvio de hecho.

-no lo había pensado así – susurró June pensativa, ¿acaso su amiga estaba en lo correcto?

-¡Pero mira la hora que es! – Exclamó Esmeralda mirando su reloj – papá llegará dentro de media hora al apartamento y si no me encuentra va a matarme –

A diferencia de June y Shun, Esmeralda no vivía en una gran mansión a pesar de que era millonaria ¿el motivo? Simple, su padre también era demasiado tacaño como para pagar por una mansión o por una casa siquiera. Por ese motivo solo compró un apartamento para él y su hija.

-creí que él sabía que vendrías para acá –

-pues… la verdad es que si le decía no iba a dejarme venir – se explicaba la joven mientras se levantaba y dejaba el dinero de su malteada en la mesa, seguidamente su amiga hizo lo mismo.

-vaya Esmeralda, la verdad que no creí que serias capaz de hacer eso – contestó June divertida mientras ambas salían del pequeño bar y seguidamente del centro comercial. – vamos, te acompañaré –

-¿estás segura? –

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si te dejase ir sola? Además me gustaría caminar por lugares distintos a los que siempre frecuento.

-¿no te regañará el señor Cefeo? –

-no, hasta donde sé, viajará a Grecia esta noche y dudo mucho que mi ausencia valla a preocuparle ahora-

-está bien, pero luego no me digas que te obligué a acompañarme ¿eh? – amabas jóvenes rieron mientras se encaminaban al apartamento de Esmeralda.

**/Mientras tanto en casa de Hyoga/**

Shun había terminado su relato mientras sus amigos seguían sin poder creer lo sucedido.

Seiya estaba sorprendido y a la vez muy alegre, siempre que podía animaba a Shun a acercarse a June y también lo defendía cuando Shiryu e Hyoga lo regañaban por culpa de esa muchacha. También estaba contento de saber que su amigo ya había dado un gran paso, le había hablado, pero tampoco pudo evitar sentirse preocupado ya que conocía los movimientos de la familia Cefeo y sabia que la vida de su amigo podría peligrar mucho si era descubierto por el padre de la rubia.

Hyoga por su parte sentía una profunda molestia. De sus 3 mejores amigos, era Shun a quien más estimaba y sabía que esto sólo traería grandes problemas para el peli verde e incluso para ellos mismos, ya que no lo abandonarían a su suerte si Albiore se enteraba y decidía hacerle daño.

Shiryu era el que más callado y pensativo estaba, lo que su amigo había contado era demasiado bueno para ser verdad ¿acaso sólo era un truco? ¿Algún vil plan de Albiore? No podía saberlo así que decidió que llegaría al fondo del asunto, tal vez no hablaría directamente con June pero tenía contactos, contactos que le ayudarían mucho en su investigación.

-oigan, ya digan algo ¿no? – dijo el peli verde un poco nervioso, había terminado de contar todo lo sucedido con June pero aun no había escuchado palabra alguna por parte de sus amigos.

-interpreta mi silencio – habló por fin el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba al suelo. Al escuchar eso, Shun entristeció y no pudo evitar demostrarlo. Seiya que notó la tristeza de su amigo le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Hyoga y se levantó para luego sentarse junto a Shun. – Idiota – murmuró Hyoga mientras se sobaba el golpe.

-bah, no le hagas caso Shun – el peli verde posó sus tristes ojos color esmeralda en su amigo – suertudo, el destino al fin te dio algo bueno eh – el castaño intentaba animar a su amigo ya que no soportaba verlo triste, aun estaba preocupado pero no se lo demostraría a Shun, es más, estaba completamente decidido a hacer todo lo que esté a su alcance para lograr el sueño de su amigo y si había problemas con Albiore, el estaría allí para apoyarlo.

-supongo – contestó Shun sonriendo levemente.

**|||Pov Seiya|||**

La sonrisa de Shun me alegró bastante, al menos ya podíamos dejar las estupideces de Hyoga en el pasado.

-así me gusta, además lo tengo que admitir: que novia más hermosa conseguirás picaron – reí mientras le daba unos cuantos codazos, él se sonrojo y se unió a mi risa. Shun es como mi hermano y lo último que quiero es que esté triste, no digo que los demás no me importen pero Shun es el más joven del grupo y por lo tanto es obvio que lo protejamos tanto, aunque los métodos de Hyoga y Shiryu no me gustan mucho. Hablando de Shiryu, no había dicho palabra alguna aun, aproveché que Shun estaba distraído y observé a Shiryu de reojo, se encontraba en la misma posición, ¿meditando? ¿Pensando? ¿Ideando un plan? Que se yo, eso no importaba.

-Seiya tiene razón – ambos volteamos, era Hyoga quien se sentaba del otro lado de Shun. Primero lo miré serio ya que creí que seguiría regañando al peque pero al notar que me sacaba la lengua mi expresión cambio a una divertida.

-¿en qué tiene razón, Hyoga? – preguntó Shun mientras lo miraba.

-en que June es hermosa – le guiño un ojo haciendo que mi amigo se sonrojara mucho mas.

-cuidado Shun, que si te descuidas Hyoga se te adelanta y te la quita – comenté riendo. Al parecer el golpe que le di a Hyoga lo hizo recapacitar. Genial, ahora no solo yo ayudaría a Shun, aunque admito que el silencio de Shiryu comenzaba a incomodarme.

-¡Yo jamás haría eso! – se defendió Hyoga riendo ya que Shun lo había golpeado con una de las almohadas del sofá al escuchar lo que yo había dicho.

-vamos dile la verdad Hyoga – reí, hace tiempo que no nos divertíamos así, y ver los contantes almohada nasos que Shun le daba a Hyoga era realmente divertido. Finalmente Hyoga le arrebató la almohada a Shun y lo golpeó suavemente con esta para luego golpearme a mi – ¡No hagas eso! – exclamé divertido mientras le quitaba el objeto.

-deja de decir estupideces – me contestó para luego mirar a Shun – tú sabes que no te quitaría a "tu chica" – rió – creo –

-¡Hyoga! – respondió Shun algo molesto.

-¿ves? ¡Te lo dije! – dije con molestia fingida.

-es broma, es broma – se defendió mi tonto amigo al ver nuestras fingidas miradas fulminantes en él (o al menos la mía lo era).

-a mi todo esto me parece una trampa – los 3 dejamos de "matarnos" para voltear y encontrarnos con la mirada de Shiryu, al fin se dignó en decir algo, pero hubiese preferido que no lo hiciera.

-¿trampa? – preguntamos los tres al unísono. Shiryu asintió.

-piénsenlo… - miró directamente a Shun - ¿por qué querría la hija de Albiore Cefeo estar contigo? No tiene lógica – volteé a ver a Shun, su triste mirada había vuelto.

-Shiryu, eres un idiota – dije molesto, al fin había logrado que Hyoga sea positivo con la situación y ahora él me sale con esto.

-un idiota realista – me contestó desafiante, estaba tan molesto que casi me le tiro encima, por suerte Hyoga adivinó mi pensamiento y me detuvo.

**|||Fin Pov Seiya|||**

-¡Basta los 2! – exclamó el joven rubio al notar que 2 de sus amigos se fulminaban con la mirada. – Shiryu ¿a qué quieres llegar con esto? –

-vamos muchachos, no es tan difícil – contestó Shiryu más calmado pero sin quitar su expresión seria – ¿cómo es que de un día al otro ella se acerca como si nada a Shun? Algo está tramando, recuerden que ella es Cefeo y toda acción que hacen los de esa familia es solo para hacer maldad –

Lo que su amigo dijo no sorprendió para nada a Hyoga y Seiya, ya que también habían pensado en eso. Pero aun así no querían ver a su amigo triste en aquel momento.

-pero fui yo quien se acercó a ella – esta vez era Shun quien se unía a la discusión – además en todo caso, el que haría algo malo soy yo – el peli verde no permitiría que Shiryu siguiese diciendo ese tipo de cosas acerca de June, tal vez debería contarles acerca de las ordenes de su padre ya que había omitido eso durante su narración de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-tú no has hecho nada malo Shun – era Hyoga quien trataba de consolar a su amigo – llevas años enamorado de ella y solo hiciste lo que tu corazón te dictó – Shun negó con la cabeza.

-mi padre me ordenó acercarme a ella –

-¡¿qué!? – preguntaron los 3 jóvenes sorprendidos.

-al parecer el viejo Albiore tuvo un golpe de suerte con ya no me acuerdo qué – comenzó a explicar mientras hacía un esfuerzo por recordar cada detalle – y mi padre me ordenó acercarme a June para intentar averiguar cómo fue que sucedió eso –

-pero le dijiste que no lo harías ¿verdad? – preguntó Seiya. Shun negó.

-sabes bien que no puedo negarme a sus ordenes Seiya – el peli verde observó fijamente a sus amigos que no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban. –pero… pero ayer cuando me acerqué a ella no lo hice por las ordenes, lo juro –

Los jóvenes conocían perfectamente a su amigo y notaron por su mirada y por su tono de voz que hablaba con completa sinceridad.

-sabes que si ella se llega a enterar no te lo perdonará nunca ¿verdad? – cuestionó Hyoga.

-lo sé, yo tampoco me lo perdonaría. No quiero hacerle daño, por eso espero que jamás lo sepa –

-¿y qué harás con las ordenes del señor Kido? – esta vez era Seiya quien formulaba la pregunta.

-no voy a obedecerlas, le dije que lo haría pero… - suspiró – creo que es un buen pretexto para poder estar con ella sin que mi padre, mi hermano o cualquiera bajo las órdenes de mi padre se atrevan a hacerle daño –

-sigue siendo deshonesto –contestó Shiryu mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¿adónde vas? – preguntó Hyoga.

-a mi casa – contestó sin si quiera mirarlos – no puedo tolerar seguir hablando del tema – y sin decir más se marchó.

Seiya suspiró, sentía que este tema solo lograría dividir al grupo de amigos y eso era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

Shun aun se preguntaba si lo que hacía estaba bien o no, no quería lastimar a June pero simplemente no soportaría no poder estar con su amada.

Hyoga no le dio mucha importancia a la salida de su amigo, sabía que Shiryu solo necesitaba aclarar su mente y pronto decidiría que hacer.

-bueno… - fue el peli verde quien rompió el silencio que había inundado la habitación – mejor cambiemos de tema – los demás asintieron.

-no, mejor vamos comprar algo para comer que me estoy muriendo de hambre – contestó Seiya mientras sostenía su estomago que de la nada había comenzado a sonar indicando que lo que el castaño dijo era cierto.

-vamos – secundó Hyoga mientras se levantaba del sofá y tomaba las llaves de la casa – no quiero que te mueras en mi casa Seiya, el seguro no me lo cubriría – los 3 jóvenes rieron y salieron de la casa para luego dirigirse a un local.

Mientras tanto…

El apartamento de Esmeralda aun se encontraba lejos y cada vez había menos tiempo. Tenían que correr.

-si seguimos a este paso no llegaremos nunca – dijo June y su amiga asintió, seguidamente ambas comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían. Todas las personas volteaban a mirarlas pero eso no era algo que les importara mucho, había que llegar al apartamento antes que el padre de Esmeralda o sus vidas correrían verdadero peligro.

A pesar de estar completamente atemorizadas, ambas jóvenes se divertían de lo mejor mientras esquivaban carteles, autos, personas, y demás objetos durante su carrera.

-¡JUNE CUIDADO! – Advirtió la joven rubia pero, en ese momento, su amiga iba demasiado pensativa como para darse cuenta de que, repentinamente, una gran puerta de vidrio se estampó directamente en su rostro haciéndola caer inconsciente. -¡JUNE! – exclamó Esmeralda preocupada al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba.

-¿June? – preguntaron 2 muchachos completamente sorprendidos mientras que un tercero miraba inmóvil la escena.

Exacto, estos muchachos eran nada más y nada menos que: Shun, Hyoga y Seiya que terminaron de comprar los alimentos y se disponían a regresar a casa de Hyoga, pero iban tan distraídos jugando entre ellos que no se dieron cuenta que al abrir de repente la puerta del negocio, esta fue a dar de lleno con el cuerpo de la rubia, que venía corriendo.

-¡JUNE! – Exclamó el peli verde cuando salió de su asombro y se arrodillo junto a Esmeralda – perdóname, lo siento – le decía desesperado mientras intentaba hacer que la joven reaccionara.

**|||Pov Esmeralda|||**

-¿y tú quién eres? – le pregunté algo molesta al joven que estaba arrodillado a mi lado. Primero: dejó inconsciente a mi amiga y segundo: de seguro era uno de sus pretendientes que aprovechaban cualquier cosa para estar con ella. Aunque debo admitir que la preocupación que demostraba por June me enterneció demasiado. Él me observó brevemente y volvió a posar su mirada en mi amiga mientras comenzaba a cargarla.

-soy Shun Kido - ¿Shun? ¿Este joven es Shun? Cielos, me sorprendí mucho al conocer finalmente al amado de mi amiga y me sorprendí más aun al ver que la cargaba con toda la ternura y preocupación del mundo.

-chicos, no se queden así como si nada. Un poco de ayuda no me caería nada mal – los otros 2 muchachos parecían completamente paralizados pero al escuchar la voz de Shun reaccionaron nuevamente.

-si, llevémosla a mi casa, allá podrá componerse – dijo un joven rubio y Shun asintió.

-¡Esperen! – Exclamé cuando noté que los 3 pretendían irse con mi amiga en brazos de Shun – iré con ustedes – no sé si era correcto pero de algo estaba segura: no dejaría a mi mejor amiga sola con esos 3 muchachos aun cuando uno de ellos era el famoso Shun Kido, además no creí poder cargar a June yo sola si decidía quitársela a Shun y llevármela por mi cuenta.

-bien, vamos entonces – asentí y seguí a los muchachos que llevaban a la pobre e inconsciente June.

**|||Fin Pov Esmeralda|||**

**End Chapter**

**Guest: **Agradezco mucho tu consejo acerca de la narración, como vez, la apliqué en este capítulo pero no estoy segura si lo hice bien ya que al principio no entendía mucho. Agradecería que me lo hagas saber.

También agradezco los reviews de **darkacuario **y** PrincessVirgo**, es gracias a personas como ustedes que le dedico tiempo a la continuación de esta historia.

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, también agregaré un poco de Ikki/Esmeralda ya que adoro a esa hermosa pareja.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
